Turn the Page
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Alec tells his best friend Ashley about his break-up with Magnus. Ashley decides that Alec needs to get away from the New York and Shadowhunting life. They decide to head to Las Vegas to just get away from New York and hunting for a little while. Post COLS. One-shot.


A/N: I know that I made a Post break-up scene called Black Roses.

Let's say that is an alternative universe of Black Roses, as this story also takes place in the What Happened in Mexico universes.

I don't own the Mortal Instruments.

* * *

When Ashley Matthews opened the door she saw her friend standing there, tears rolling down his cheeks. Ashley held out her arms and Alec went into them. He smelt like dust.

Ashley had a funny feeling that she knew what happened. Ashley closed the door and went to the couch. They sat down, Alec still not releasing his grip.

"I knew there was a reason why I hated that guy. I mean besides the make-up, glitter, wacky and really feminine clothes." Ashley stated and Alec snorted. He buried his face in Ashley's stomach some more.

"What was the reason?" Alec asked.

Ashley ran her hand through Alec's hair. She shrugged. "I don't know. I hated him." She sighed and put her head back. "Tell Mama what happened."

Alec snorted again and told her the story of what happened, not leaving out details.

* * *

"Why did he kiss you and tell you he loves you? Who does that if you're breaking up?" Ashley nearly shrieked.

Alec shrugged. "I don't know." His voice muffled from being buried in Ashley's stomach.

"How come he wouldn't tell you his past?" Ashley asked. She wanted to hunt Magnus down and throttle him. She wouldn't do it.

Alec shrugged. "I would've told him what went down in Canada and Mexico if he told me his past."

"But you're an idiot for sneaking behind his back to talk to his ex-girlfriend after getting warned about her being manipulative." Ashley said and Alec looked up from Ashley's stomach.

He wiped tears off his cheeks. "Hey, I'm stupid, not an idiot. I just wanted to know, that's all. It made wonder if he truly loved me, like I love A—" He choked on the last word. He forced thoughts of Adrianne out of his head. Adrianna was a lesbian and wouldn't love him like how he loved her.

_It's best to move on now,_ Alec thought and shoved her out of his head.

Ashley rolled her eyes. She knew that Alec was bisexual, and in denial about being bi. He thinks that he's still gay. "Let's move on from him. Close the chapter and turn the page. Learn from your mistakes." She sighed. "Know that it's wrong to turn to peoples' exes to learn about their pasts, because the person you're dating won't tell you." She wished that she would've taken her own advice back then.

She felt her heart breaking and nearly wanting to cry because Alec went through the same thing she did.

She wished she could turn back the hands of time so she could warn Alec not to go down that path of dating an immortal, because he would end up getting broken up with.

Ashley knew it was also her fault for not warning her friend about the ending results.

"Maybe we didn't trust each other like we thought we did." Alec said.

"Did you fuck each other?" Ashley asked. She wondered if Magnus was the sort of person to string people along, have sex with them, and then kick them out afterwards. The thought made her blood boil more and she had the sudden urge to slowly peel the skin off of Magnus's bones if he strung Alec along for no reason.

"What? No! There was no fucking!" Alec replied sounding a little disgusted at the thought. He calmed down a little. "I wished he stopped telling people that we fucked. We never even came close to seeing each other naked."

Ashley nodded. "It's your second heartbreak. You'll get used to it." She knew that it hurt more because he knew Magnus a lot longer than Adrianne.

"I never thought it would hurt this badly." Alec replied. "I need to start falling in love slowly this time." Alec face-planted back on Ashley's lap again. It nearly caused her to nearly jump in the air.

Ashley sighed. "Don't call him. He should call you. Make him crawl back begging."

Alec sat up again. "Nah, he's too old and 'mature' for that." Alec used air quotes.

"If he's too old to see that relationships won't work, how come he never saw your relationship never working out?" Ashley asked. That question was rubbing her the wrong way and was on her mind.

"I know." Alec replied. "I knew that it was going to happen. All I wanted was something to go right in my life."

Ashley nodded. "It's all of this shit going down. It's Shadowhunting. It's stressing us out. It's fucking over our relationships. We need to get out of New York. Away from all this."

"Where too?" Alec asked.

"I don't. Las Vegas." Ashley replied.

Alec looked at Ashley and grinned. "We leave at dawn." He got off the couch and went to the door.

"We're not going to Las Vegas to gamble Alec!" Ashley said.

Alec snapped. "Damn it! Well, there goes my plans. We'll still leave at dawn." He left.

* * *

At five in the morning, Alec snuck out of the Institute. He was aware of the fact that he still has his belongings at Magnus's apartment.

He didn't care at the moment.

Ashley pulled up and Alec threw his duffel bag in the backseat with Ashley's. He got in the passenger seat. He closed the door and pulled out the map from the glove box. He looked at it, trying to find the shortest route from New York to Las Vegas.

"Here we are, on the road again." Alec said and grinned as Ashley drove off. "Just the two of us." He thought about it. "Maybe we're just roaming spirits. Our relationships don't last. Maybe it's because we can't be tied down to one person and tied down in one place. We have to roam."

Ashley agreed as she followed the route Alec found.

* * *

Alec had his elbow on the arm rest and looked out the window tired.

They've been sixteen hours on the road.

Alec wondered if Magnus missed him already.

_Magnus is old. He'll move on from me in two days._ Alec thought and that made his heart hurt._ Wait. He's like six thousand and I'm eighteen. Does that make Magnus a pedophile? Wait. Where did that thought come from? _

Alec sighed and sat back. He felt like he was getting car sick. _I wish this trip was through._ He knew Ashley was right. He had to turn the page to be finished with the chapter with Magnus. He had to move on.

* * *

But your thoughts will soon be wandering,

The way they always do,

When you're riding sixteen hours,

And there's nothing much to do,

And you don't feel much like riding,

You just wish the trip was through,

Here I am, on the road again,

There I am up, up on the stage,

There I go, playing the star again,

There I go, turn the page.

* * *

A/N: Ending lyrics: Turn the Page by Metallica. It's a good song. I recommend it to you, my loyal readers. I got the title of this fanfic from the song too.

I read fanfics based on Alec and Magnus's relationship but I don't really care too much for their relationship. I admit it; don't start a riot and angry mob.

We don't really know much of Alec's personality. Well to me anyway. I only read the first three books and couldn't even get halfway on City of Fallen Angels. I won't read it again.

I personally like my Alec in my fanfics. I like the thought of Alec being bisexual. He seems like a bisexual guy to me. I like the thought of Alec having a best friend that he trusts more than Jace. I like the thought of Alec having a whole secret life no one knows about except Ashley.

Who wants to see Ashley chew out Magnus in another fanfic? Also, do you like the canon Alec or my fanon Alec? Tell me your thoughts on those two ideas please.


End file.
